Fallen Shadows
by thewolfprincess12
Summary: When Mario dies like how Bluestar died, Luigi, Jayfeather and Lionblaze must work together to solve the corruption of thetimeline.
1. A Sad Fate

Luigi skidded to a halt as a pack of vicious dogs attacked Mushroom Kingdom. He heard a chilling scream in the battle. His brother was bitten by the pack leader. "I won't let you destroy my brother and my friends!" Luigi punched the dog as it happened to whimper. "My friends aren't food!" he shouted. The dogs were about to win. They were trying to push them into the river bank. Luigi tried to push back but couldn't since the dogs were stronger than ever. "Mario! I have to do this!" Luigi saw his brother beside him. "What are you going to do?!" he asked. "I'm gonna have to put myself and the pack leader into the river bank." Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luigi was trying to drown himself along with the pack leader. "Bro! Don't do it! I'll drown myself." They were both arguing as the dogs pushed them to the edge. "Okay, Mario. But please come back." Luigi conceded. Mario jumped off the edge as the leader did the same thing. He was already in the water but couldn't get out. The dog couldn't get out either, almost losing breath.

"Stop!" A voice echoed around Mario. It was Baldi, trying to save him. "Try to look up, and keep your legs kicking. It's like running, but in water." Mario followed the ghostly spirit's instructions. "That's it. Raise your head so you can come up easier." He finally came out of the river, gasping for breath. "That's good." Mario tried to get up but couldn't. His last life was seeping away. "Mario! Are you alright?" asked Luigi. He tried shaking his unconscious brother. Finally, Mario finally got up and saw Baldi. "Baldimore? I-Is that really you?" The teacher smiled at him. It was very warm, aside from his insane smile when he was alive. "It is, my friend." Mario couldn't believe it. He was meeting his old friend from StarClan one last time, before he went there too.

"Baldi, I'm sorry for deceiving you for choosing Bendy over you." "Don't be. I should be responsible for all of this." Luigi saw his brother and smiled. "Brother! You're okay! Let's go to hospital to see if you're okay." But Mario couldn't hear him at all. "Everything isn't going as planned. Do you forgive me, Baldi?" The former rogue still looked at him with compassion. "I do. I really do forgive you." There was no longer need to cling on his last life. The light in his eyes vanished and gave way through the darkness, leaving his brother shout his name sadly.

XXX

 **Oooooh! Cliffhanger!!! Just to say that this is an AU/Crossover. Make sure you RR!**


	2. Nothing Left To Do

Luigi still missed his brother ever since he sacrificed himself. Before Mario drowned, he was always there for Luigi when he was sad or nervous. Now, his carefree spirit was gone forever, and something was replacing it, something strange and dark. Jayfeather saw Luigi in his room, looking depressed. "Do you need something?" Luigi shook his head when the tabby tom asked him about herbs. Jayfeather ignored it. "I could give you poppy seeds, to help you feel better." He gave the sad plumber some poppy seeds. When he visited them, Jayfeather told them that poppy seeds were so strong, it could make a cat fall asleep. He once tested it on Luigi, and it worked. "I don't need anything else, Jayfeather. Thank you."

Lionblaze came in to see what was going on. "Poor thing. Is he alright, Jayfeather?" asked the tom. "He lost his brother when they were fighting the dogs. Luigi couldn't get happy again. What could I do?"

Jayfeather's brother thought about what Jayfeather said to him. "Maybe give him some rest. Then he will get better after his rest." Lionblaze and Jayfeather walked out of the room. They were going back to ThunderClan camp. Bramblestar wanted to know if there was something he could do, along with the other cats from other Clans.

"We can't go back to the mountains. Echostar died and Froststar needs some time. WolfClan doesn't have a leader, and LightningClan has gone nuts!" Squirrelflight thought about what could they do."Those three Clans are way too far. Maybe we can ask some other people from different backgrounds!" The cats looked at Squirrelflight with questioning looks.

"We couldn't do the Twoleg- I mean Luigi - since he was missing his brother. Poor thing!" Ivypool was hearing everything outside the commotion. "Bring me Alderheart. Maybe he can think about this." Bramblestar told his deputy. "That death reminds me of Bluestar's. Could it be some kind of memory that was copied?" The other cats agreed with Ivypool's agreement. Alderheart heard what Ivypool had said.

"I don't really know why the other person has got the same fate as Bluestar. Ivypool could be right. It could be a corruption with the time line." Bramblestar closed his eyes briefly and sighed compassionately. "We will all miss what has happened." The meeting was coming to an end. Maybe the corruption of the time line could be about something else. Something even darker.

XXX

 **Another cliffhanger! So here are some head cannons just for you if you don't know what's going on.**

1: **There was a corruption with the time line, making Mario die just like how Bluestar did.**

2: **Echostar and Froststar are both OCs, even the three Clans.**

 **Again, make sure you RR!**


	3. We Need To Talk

Meanwhile in Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi thought of what he could've done to save Mario. He wanted to sacrifice himself but his brother just wanted to save him from his own fate. _Could I have prevented this?_ He got out of bed and pulled out the drawers. He took out a locket that was shaped like a coyote. _Mario used to wear this._ His brother always used the magical locket just like Luigi, which can turn him into a coyote, just like the locket. "Mario, I hope you rest in peace in StarClan. May StarClan light you path."

Suddenly, he heard a thump. "Who's there?" The noise was getting closer. A golden cat came out of the boxes, amber eyes glinting in darkness. "Lionblaze? What are you doing here?" asked Luigi. "Hush! I have to tell you something! It's kinda urgent." Luigi looked around, tense that someone will eavesdrop their conversation. "Come on. I'll get you to my room." Lionblaze followed Luigi through lots of hallways.

Finally, they were in his room, away from curious eyes and hearing. "What do you want to talk about?" "It's about your brother's fate. Before Jayfeather was born and came here, someone had the same fate as Mario." Luigi was confused, not knowing what the golden tom was talking about.

"It could be a corruption with the time line. Bluestar was the leader of ThunderClan before Firestar and Bramblestar were leader. She died while fighting the dogs and drowned. Your brother had the same thing."

Lionblaze told him about what happened in the battle hours ago. Luigi widened his eyes in horror. "What could I do?" he asked after Lionblaze finished talking. "I don't know what to do yet. Not here. Not now." Lionblaze got out of the room after he said his conclusion. "We'll talk this tomorrow. Get some rest."


	4. Where Am I?

Mario POV

I woke up in a strange place. It was very strange, it wasn't even Mushroom Kingdom at all. Could it be something else. I looked down. Instead of hands, I had paws, and they were ginger. I looked back at me and saw that I had a tail that was also ginger. My fur started to bristle with fear.

I tried to stay upright but I could only do it for a few seconds. I ran blindly. I couldn't even see as I ran fast. I saw a small lake nearby. I had to see what I looked like. I looked at the lake and gasped. I unsheathed my claws and scratched the reflection. It's not even a dream at all! I can't believe that I actually turned into a cat.

"Are you alright?" A voice was behind me. I turned around sharply and saw the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her pelt was pale ginger and her eyes were green. "Don't worry. You'll be fine-" My breath. I was hyperventilating. I was so scared, if only I hadn't drowned and let my brother fall into the river bank!

The beautiful cat stepped closer. "Step away from me! Whatever you do, don't hurt me." It was strange, that cat didn't react when I scratched her. I can't believe my eyes. She was transparent just like me! "I won't hurt you, newbie. Why would you? You're in StarClan." _StarClan?_ I sheathed my claws and looked at her.

"W-Who are you? What do you want?" I was still frightened why she didn't hurt me. Am I hallucinating? "My name is Sandstorm. I heard that you died while saving Luigi." My heart beated normally once again. "How did you know my brother?" I really want to know how she knew.

"The members of StarClan see all and know all. We guide and advise the living, but cannot change events that weren't meant to happen." _Strange._ "M-My name's Mario. I somehow died while saving my brother." Sandstorm tilted her head on one side. "Well, welcome to StarClan, Mario. I see you were frightened of why you were a cat like me." she giggled after. I blushed and smiled at her. "Want to come with me to see your new friends?" Sandstorm chimed. _Wow, she sounds enthusiastic._ "Sure. I hope these friends of yours aren't scary." She giggled again.

"We don't hurt anyone in here. Now come on, let's go." I followed her as she walked out of the lake. Maybe, this place doesn't seem bad after all.

XXX

 **Oooooh! Sorry if this chapter was short. I hope you enjoyed this than my first one. It's very short. Anyways, hope you like it!**


	5. Kittypet Problem

Luigi POV

It was the full moon, and I was getting ready to go to the Gathering. Jayfeather used to tell me that Gatherings are held in the full moon, which hold the truce of all four Clans. There were five now, and no one doesn't know if SkyClan can fit in the lake. I got out of the castle and went through a portal to the Gathering.

I don't really know what was it like in there, being surrounded with strange cats everywhere. Lionblaze saw me approach when he sat on a bench. "Hi there. Ready to go?" I nodded. I was very nervous of how the cats would react, having Lionblaze making me go to a Gathering.

"Wear this and no one will see you." I realized that it was a cat locket that Lionblaze gave me. I wore it and somehow, it turned me into a kittypet (which is a term for house cat to the wild cats). "You will smell like a kittypet and no one will notice." I followed the tom as every step I take, more guilt flows over me.

Lionblaze stopped and I was impressed. There were cats everywhere, and I smelt lots of scents mingled with another. "Well look at that. You're actually sniffing the scents mingled in the air, aren't you?" I heard a voice, but it wasn't Lionblaze. It was a cat that has a silver-and-white pelt.

I turned round and saw Lionblaze nearby, while the cat that saw me was taunting me. I ran into Lionblaze and sat next to him. "Welcome all cats from the Clans!" A strange voice was echoing in the silence. _Bramblestar._ Was that the cat Lionblaze told me? "I would like to thank all of you for protecting the code before the Dark Forest tried to destroy it."

Other cats around me muttered in agreement. Suddenly, a young voice echoed the surroundings. "I smell a kittypet!" someone shouted. _Mama Mia.. I'm actually about to get caught..._ I ran away from the forest and ran for my life.

The locket that I was wearing started to break, turning me back to normal. I finally ran back home to my house and shut the door. _Why? How did I get into this mess?!_

Lionblaze saw me in the portal, he tried to approach but it closed. I buried my face and quietly sobbed.

XXX

 **Another cliffhanger again! Anyway, there are lots of stuff I really have to do. So this still needs work.**


	6. More Than Just Friends

Mario POV

I followed Sandstorm as she led me to her friends. I didn't know what else I could do. "Why is there no quarrels, like in reality?" Sandstorm didn't respond. "Everything is going fine in here. We would never agree with differences between real and fake."

I thought about what she said. Suddenly, I had a vision. I saw my brother trying to fight dogs with a golden tabby, all alone. He screamed for help, but help wasn't there at all. I watched him helplessly, watching him get wounds from them.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Sandstorm woke me up from the vicious dream. "Come on. Let's go quicker, so you won't get those visions again." _Seems very nice, that cat. Wonder what her memories were like before I came along._ I padded with her as we disappeared into the trees.


	7. Back Where We Started

Lionblaze POV

I tried to make the portal again, but it didn't seem to work. _Mouse dung!_ I gave up and left the locket, while a monster ran over it and destroyed the beautiful stone I used. I couldn't believe I lost him! He was so afraid, he ran for his life. He could've stayed there so he wouldn't have ran away.

Jayfeather saw me again as I walked to the warriors den. "Lionblaze! Where's Luigi? Is he alright?" I shook my head when he finished his question. "I need some rest. We'll talk why he never returned." My brother looked shocked about how I behaved. Is this really goodbye? Is it?

XXX

Jayfeather POV

Lionblaze never felt that way. He's always so adventurous and brave, but never so depressed. I thought about going to him but he was too tired to talk with. I disappointedly sighed as he went to sleep. Suddenly, I had an idea! I'll have to consult StarClan! Not them, maybe communicate with his brother!

But Bramblestar wasn't convinced about me going alone to the Moonpool. So I went to the medicine den and slept.

 **6 hours later**

It was half-moon, and I was going to the Moonpool along with the other medicine cats. Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowshine, Leafpool, (So many!!) and Alderheart strolled through the path to the Moonpool.

We didn't talk much but we started when we approached the pool. "Alderheart, is there something wrong? You've been way too quiet all moon." asked Leafpool. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Leafpool. There's no need to worry." We all touched our noses on the tip on the cold water, darkness gave way around me.

I somehow woke up in StarClan, as usual, but I'm not going to find my ancestors. I'm going to find Luigi's brother, to see if he's okay. Suddenly, I saw Sandstorm with a ginger tom with blue eyes. _Blue eyes!_ Luigi's eyes are also blue, so this means it could be his brother!

I tried to go to the strange cat quietly and Sandstorm saw me with excitement in her eyes. "Hi Jayfeather! Long time, no see!" _Same old Sandstorm._ "Hey Sandstorm. Who's this fellow you're with?" He saw me with a questioning look. The ginger tom looked at me for so long, it started to creep me out.

Suddenly, I saw his eyes, and I was right all along! "Jayfeather, this is Mario. He died while fighting the dogs-" I stopped her from speaking by holding a paw. "There has been a corruption with the time line, and I know it." Sandstorm and Mario tilted their heads. "And why is Mario a cat? He wasn't a cat before he died!" Sandstorm looked at him. "A corruption with the time line? You're just overreacting."

"But he died just how Bluestar died!" She finally listened to me! For the love of StarClan, she would always listen, even the other cats of StarClan. A figure from a distant away came out of nowhere. _Baldi._

"Jayfeather's right, Sandstorm. Mario died just like Bluestar. There's actually a corruption in the time line. We should reverse everything into that event." Suddenly, everything was going backwards. I was going backwards too. I saw Luigi ran backwards towards the Gathering last night as a cat. The scenes were flashing at me and saw myself disappear as it went back to the battle against the dogs.


	8. All Just A Dream

Luigi skidded to a halt as the dogs battled him and the others. "I won't let you destroy my friends and my brother!" he declared. _That's weird, I just said it again. Why am I back here?_

He heard a piercing shout and turned around for the source of the scream. Luigi closed his eyes and prayed that everything was just a dream. He woke up, breathing heavily.

Luigi looked around for Mario, tense if the "dream" was real. He was relieved when he saw his brother sleeping beside him. _It was all a dream, so long._ He thought of the two cats he met. Were they also a dream too, or just seeing things? He shrugged and fell asleep, forgetting the events that happened at once.

 _The End._


End file.
